botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Milewalkers
|role=Unit Protection |equipment=Terminator Armour Impact Thrusters Hell's Teeth }} The Milewalkers are an elite cadre of Terminators utilised exclusively by the Berserkers of Uran Legion. These veteran elite are charged with the protection of their Primarch Raktra Akarro. However, in order to compensate for their bulk and lack of manoeuvrability, these warriors utilise in-built impact thrusters, designed by the Primarch himself, in order for his bodyguard to keep up with their Primarch's formidable speed in the heat of battle. Background Milewalker Cadres While most of the primarchs fight accompanied by a retinue of Terminators, Raktra's sheer speed on the battlefield necessitated a much faster group of bodyguards. Indeed this was something the White Devil himself had realised long before being found by the Emperor. On Uran, he had recruited prisoners condemned to execution or conversion into a servitor, forming them into a shock-attack force of terrifying speed and aggression for his battles against the “angels” and the civilian rulers of Uran. Over time, he came to appreciate their devotion towards their saviour even as he began to understand that he was not invincible, and refashioned them into a unit which could guard his flanks in battle. As a private joke, he named them the Milewalkers. They had once been fated to walk a mile-long corridor to their execution or conversion. Now, he noted with bleak humour, they walked a bloody path to their eventual doom, just as every Berserker would die to pay his "debt" to the White Devil. However, the Milewalkers seemed not to care or even heed the irony. To allow them to keep up with him, he outfitted them with jet-thrusters akin to his own. For weapons, each carried a pair of shivs which became known as Hell's Teeth. These armaments exist in a more refined form in the modern Milewalkers, along with the best power armour given to the VIIth Legion. Individual Milewalkers round out their arsenal with bolt-pistols and larger melee weapons. The leader of the Milewalkers is the infamous Dominator Dorran Kldier, who has served Raktra since his days on Uran and earned a macabre reputation of his own as the Black Hood. Under his command, they are reckoned among the most deadly assault marines in the Legiones Astartes. Notable Members *'Executioner Headsman Dorran Kldier' - Nicknamed Silence, Dorran Kldier is the leader of the infamous formation known as the Milewalkers, and has served Raktra since his days on Uran. Kldier earned a macabre reputation of his own as the Black Hood. Under his command, the Milewalkers became one of the most deadly assault marine formation within the Legiones Astartes. Unit Composition *'1 Condemned' *'4-14 Judged Ones' Unit Type *'Infantry' Wargear *'Various Patterns of Terminator Armour' *''Hell's Teeth'' - Hailing back to the prison gangs on Uran, Hell's Teeth were the nickname for the popular improvised weapons consisting two thick metal shanks at the same time, one in each fist. Old habits dying hard, after becoming Astartes the Berserkers improved upon their makeshift designs by setting them with proper handles and forging them from scraps of adamantium as opposed to old steel. Combined with their brutal fighting style, those who wielded these weapons became known for their unnerving skill at severing tendons and spinal cords, leaving the victims prone and useless as they bled out. *'Impact Thrusters' - With the banning of the use of jump packs, Techmarines of the Berserkers of Uran began research into an alternative methods of increasing the speed of on-foot assault units so as to prevent displaying weakness to the other Legions. Working with the genius of the teachings of Mars and the simple-but-effective methods of the Berserkers, the devices known as "impact thrusters" were developed. Consisting of three high-powered pistons attached to each calf, they operated by firing hard into the ground as the Marine runs, allowing for short bounds between each step. While not as swift as traditional jump packs, there was no risk of overheating from extended use, and could be continuously fired without a worry over fuel. *'Space Marine Shotgun' *'Frag & Krak Grenades' Optional Wargear A Milewalkers Squad may replace their Hell's Teeth with a Heavy Chainblade. One in every three Judged One may exchange their Hell's Teeth for the following: *'Power Weapon' *'Power Fist or Lightning Claw' Optional Wargear (Condemned Only) *'Artificer Armour' *'Eviscerator (Replaces Hell's Teeth)' *'Melta Bombs' Category:M Category:Berserkers of Uran Category:Legiones Astartes Category:Units